Chapter 04: Escort Cardinal Borgia (Pt.2)
Extra Event: Imca's Weakness Imca: ... Kurt: You manage your weapon maintenance alone? Imca: This is not something I can hand over to someone else. Kurt: You seem to be able to do everything, can't you? Imca: ... Kurt: ... Imca: ..Not as capable as you. Kurt: ..eh? Imca: ..Finished, there should be no problems. Kurt: Taking a break? There's coffee around. Imca: Not necessary. Kurt: Can't take the bitter? Imca: Not necessary. Do not want to. Do not like it. Riela: Oh, are the two of you having a coffee break? Kurt: Not really. I just found out Imca hates coffee. Riela: If it's too bitter, why don't you add some milk into it to make it less bitter? Here's some of my hot milk in this.. Okay. Riela: Done! Have some! Imca: Ah, this is not possible! Coffee is not something humans would drink! Riela: What's wrong? It's not going to be bitter now you know? Imca: Milk is.. not safe.. Riela: Eh?! Milk is the source of life! Kurt: It does seem like Riela's neverending 'life'liness comes from milk. Riela: Right! I love milk! Imca: But too much of it is not good for the stomach. Riela: No such thing! Drink plenty of it and you'll grow up strong and healthy! Imca: That is not incorrect logically.. Riela: See, my body's really tough? I've never had any broken bones and I'm confident about my stamina! I heal really quickly too and I've never had to visit a doctor or take any medicines! Imca: It makes the body strong..? Imca: ... Imca: I'll just have.. No, I'm not! Riela: It's the power of milk! Milk is wonderful! Kurt: ..hm, it's good. It's better that way. Riela: You finally understand the greatness of milk? Kurt: No, actually, I wasn't talking about milk. It's you, Riela. Riela: Eh? Kurt: I've thought you were a reserved person before. It seems like Lieutenant Gunther's squad has an open atmosphere for anyone to speak their minds as well. I'd want you to be able to say what you think in the future as well. Riela: If Kurt thinks that's best then I might just do it but.. Kurt: Well it'd certainly make it easier for people to start talking to you. Riela: Is that.. so? Kurt: Of course. Imca? Imca: No.. I simply cannot drink this! Riela: She drank some.... Story Borgia: Have you ever heard of "The Valkyrur Salvation"? Kurt: No, unfortunate as it is, I am not too versed in the teachings of the church. Borgia: Is that so, well then, I'll make it simple and short. Would it be better if you people knew what kind of person you were actually protecting? Kurt: It is as you say. Borgia: In ages long past, the Darcsens who razed the great continent, subjugated by the Valkyria.. This is what the church thinks, we feel that the "Valkyrur Salvation" was a tale that told of this history. Kurt: The salvation of mankind..? Borgia: Exactly, we do not know when, but the Valkyrur will re-emerge and once again set the world right, saving all man in the process. Race and caste do not matter, salvation will be brought to all. Kurt: That was certainly simple and short. Although I cannot be sure of the existence of the Valkyrur, or rather, of any divine existence. I need to see it for myself. Borgia: Your reasoning is just. Even I myself have not seen concrete proof of such myself. Though, let it be said that what's important is not the actual existence of said Valkyrur.. It is that the people have to believe in something that would offer them salvation. A believing heart allows the cleansing of conflict and leads people to lead just lives. Kurt: Wouldn't it be better if people sought their own salvation, instead of waiting for a helping hand? Borgia: It is rare for men to be born with your thinking process and abilities, let alone caste. This is why the church plays such an important role. Kurt: I must offer my apologies. I simply cannot understand this way of life. Borgia: It is fine if you do not, it would be plenty for me if you even kept it somewhere in your heart. Kurt: That was certainly an interesting conversation. Thank you for your time. Riela: Hmm, you had that kind of talk? Kurt: I can't say I fully understood it though. Riela: My grandmother used to tell me a lot about the Valkyrur. Kurt: Your grandmother? Riela: I was abandoned when I was a child, grandma and grandpa who took me in raised me. They really talked a lot about the past. They were strict, and nice. They were my treasures. Kurt: 'Were'? Does that mean..? Riela: Yes, 2 months ago grandma passed on, and I lost my only home. I left the village and signed up for the militia, thinking to find a place I could belong.. Well, seems like nothing good's happened since I left the village. Kurt: Riela.. Riela: So, Kurt, what were you like before you joined up in the army? Kurt: I grew up in the suburbs of Randgriz. My family ran a run-down provisions shop. I entered Officer school through recommendation and my fees were waived because of my scholarship. Riela: You were smart even as a child, I see. Kurt: Well, I just like thinking about stuff and coming up with solutions. Riela: Your hobby is to think about stuff? You're strange, Kurt. Kurt: Living life without thinking about things frightens me. Riela: Ah, that does sound like something you would say. Kurt: Well, it just seems so natural for me to think that, though. Kurt: The border between Gallia and the Empire is only one day away. Gusurg: If nothing happens, that is. Riela: (Radio: Scout reporting in! A village ahead is under attack by the Imperial army! The civilian evacuees seem to be caught up in the conflict!) (Zeri): This is reckless... The town watch won't be able to do anything against the Imperial army! Man: We have no choice here! The Imperials will not spare civilians! Man: Uagh! (Zeri): Hey?! Get up! Damn, this is not going well..! Riela: (Radio: Kurt, are we not going to save them?) Kurt: If we prioritized the mission, we'd have to give the civilians up... Borgia: Commander, is something wrong? Kurt: The evacuees have been caught up in an Imperial attack. Borgia: That's terrible! Is it possible for us to protect them? Kurt: If that is what you wish, Your Eminence. Borgia: I cannot turn a blind eye to this, can I ask for your help? Kurt: Understood! Mission Briefing Evacuees from the town are under fire from the Imperial army. Work together with the town watch and take the bases in Areas 3 and 4. Strategy You are joined by Zeri, who possesses exceptional accuracy even as a Shocktrooper. Start by deploying Kurt behind Zeri, your tank, and another Shocktrooper who will stay in the base to defend it (it is your lose condition). Have one of your best people in position 3D as well. Remember to modify the bridge constructor arm into your tank for this mission. Mission Banter Zeri: Filthy Empire scum! Get out of our town! Zeri: Are those men in black uniforms.. the Gallian army? Wait.. I've seen that uniform before.. Kurt: We're a special branch of the Gallian military. We have received special instruction to wipe out Imperial presence in this area. The town watch should pull out now. Zeri: It's that man.. Kurt: We're taking over now. Do not die on me. Zeri: Got it! Phase 1 #Drive your tank directly westwards, then construct the bridge using the tank. Take a shot at the tank if you see one, use another CP here if you missed. #Direct Command and bring Zeri west, taking this base in the process. Move as far north as you can. #Take Zeri northwards and kill the defender in it. #Take the base using Zeri. #Take control of your assault at 3D, take out any Imperials blocking your way to the flag. #Take the base, then take cover. #Bring a scout in here to knock the defender in this base up, then run eastwards for the other base, stopping for cover in the bushes midway. #Bring an assault here to kill the defender, then stay here. Mission Banter Zeri: Got it! With this the Imperials won't.. Kurt: Stop...! Zeri: That's a..! Kurt: Seems like their main arm has arrived. All men! Change of objectives! We'll be going to take out the enemy commander! Kurt: Destroy the chain of command and the enemy formation will dissolve! Move out! Zeri: ..Outstanding.. being able to give orders without a single moment's hesitation.. I.. I must survive this! (Your victory conditions have changed to the destruction of the enemy commander in the tank) Phase 2 #Force retreat the tank and deploy it in Area 1, moving it eastwards. Make sure to run over any enemy cover along the way, shell the camp at the east with a mortar. #Shell the camp again, make sure that it's the same target with lower health. Then move forward and form a barrier against the defender's attacks. #Bring the assault from the west base in up to the scout, killing any enemies nearby. #Take the scout to the enemy base, using the tank as cover, kill the defender and take the flag. #Deploy an assault in your new base in area 2 to take out the defender, take cover. Phase 3 #Use the assault in Area 2 to clear the enemies all the way to the base to the northeast. #Same action #Same action #Take the base. #Force retreat the tank. #Redeploy it in the northeast base of area 2. Move it westwards all the way. Destroy the enemy tank. Complete Zeri: We.. won.. Rewards Aftermath Kurt: Mission objectives accomplished. Amy, tell the people the fighting's over. Amy: Hey everyone! His Eminence Borgia has come to save the day! Villager: Oh! It's Borgia! Villager Girl: Thank you so much! Borgia: I'm glad everyone made it. May the protection of the Valkyrur fall upon the citizens of Gallia. Villager Girl: May the protection of the Valkyrur be upon you as well, your Eminence! Kurt: That man sure has some clout.. Zeri: I thought I glimpsed your uniform, it really was you! Kurt: You're.. that boy from that street. Zeri: I'm called Zeri. What's your name? Kurt: ... it's Kurt. Zeri: I've been at the receiving end of your help yet again, thank you. Kurt: Thank Borgia, if you have to. Zeri: It feels more right for me to thank the people who have put their own lives on the line for us. Gusurg: Kurt, are we stopping in the village today? Kurt: That would be best, His Eminence and the squad as well would have a chance to get a proper rest. Zeri: A Darcsen.. could he be..? Kurt: That's right, my benefactor, he is called Gusurg. Gusurg: Benefactor? What's this about, I think you've got it in reverse. Zeri: Eh? Gusurg: I owe much to Kurt for even being able to be here. Zeri: Indebted.. to a Gallian? Gusurg: You look like you don't believe me, but it's the truth. Perhaps you will meet someone that will change your life one day. That person may not be limited to fellow Darcsens.. that's how I feel. Zeri: Mr Gusurg.. Gusurg: Right, time to head back, and it's best if you didn't get your hands dirty with us. Zeri: A person that will change my life.. huh? Riela: It's so good we could be of help to the evacuees today. Kurt: Yeah.. Kurt: ..hm, this isn't it. That's not the right smell.. hmm.. It's too bitter, maybe I should reduce the time.. Riela: So.. Kurt.. What are you doing there? Kurt: It's a spice I'm making from the various kinds of herbs gathered from all over the place. It's an interest I have. Cooking that is. Riela: You have a hobby! Cooking even! Kurt: I say cooking but really my focus is the preparation of condiments. Riela: So how did you get started? Kurt: There is never an absolute answer to cooking, this is why I can keep doing it. For instance, there are certain tastes that go down better in Summer than in Winter, don't you think? Riela: Eh? Is that so?! Kurt: Or like.. day and night? Riela: Um, may..be? Probably? Riela: (Oh, what now.. I can't follow this line of conversation..) Kurt: It's like how complicated it is for a herb to be a spice. Temperature, humidity, even the seasons.. The freshness of the ingredients all influence the flavor one way or the other. It's an endlessly expanding world of experimentation. Riela: An endless world?! That handful of powder?! Kurt: Good spices make even muddy rations palatable. A useful trait to have don't you think? Riela: That does sound useful. I can understand that. Riela: (Is he going to go on for much longer...?) Riela: Did I.. fall asleep? Oh no, it's already morning!? Kurt: Good morning, Riela. Riela: Are you still doing that?! Kurt: Yeah, I got too engrossed and forgot to stop. Riela: Or rather, did I just spend a night in Kurt's room...?! Kurt: You were soundly asleep so I didn't wake you. Riela: Oh.. Oh no! Kurt: I didn't do anything strange. Riela: That might be true but the rest of them won't think that way! Giulio: Hey! So I heard you spent a night with Riela? 23: Depending on the story I'm going to have to get ready for some educating! 56: Is this an abuse of power... Kurt: Oh no.. I was up all night making condiments.. Imca: .... Imca: Undignified.. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions